Jane's Baby
by AnorakTheAllKnowing
Summary: Jane Hopper disappeared without a trace, two years later, she comes back, but she isn't alone. A group of dangerous individuals have also come to Hawkins, forcing her to seek protection from the loved ones she abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

A car speeds through the nighttime forest, definetely driving over the speed limit. At the wheel, an African-American man sweats nervously. In the seat next to him, sits a heavily pregnant woman with wavy brown hair, breathing heavily before screaming out in pain.

The driver looks over for a second before looking back to the road, he presses the accelerator further down, making the car go even faster.

The woman places her hand on the dash in front of her, "Lucas, for God's sake!"

"Jane please don't scream at me."

"You're stressing me out!"

"You're going into fucking labour what do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to stop driving like a maniac!"

He looks over at her, "How am I supposed to do that when there's a gang of psychopaths after-"

"LUCAS!" She shouts pointing out the window.

He looks back to see a deer in his headlights.

"OH SHIT!" He swerves the car left, and towards a tree.

…

A mop slaps down onto the hospital reception floor, and starts cleaning.

"You can go home you know?"

The janitor looks over at the nurse who just spoke, "Oh good evening Dr. Wheeler," he says teasing her.

She rolls her eyes, "Mike, I'm not a doctor I'm a nurse."

He shrugs, "So?"

"So knock it off," she says leaning back against the reception desk, "But seriously why are you still here?"

Mike scoffs, "Love you too sis."

"Mike!"

He stops mopping the floor and sighs, "I don't want to be alone."

Nancy frowns, "I know it's tough, but it will get better."

"When? Two years Nance, two years and anything from her or about her, I just… I miss her."

"I know."

"And on top of that I have to deal with her piece of shit of father."

"He still blames you?"

"Hopper hates me he always has, but he doesn't have to remind me of that with his death stare everytime he sees me."

"Jane was his daughter Mike he loved her, and we all grieve in different ways."

"I loved her too, and what he's doing isn't grieving it's hating, hating me for something I didn't do."

Nancy sighs, "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Are you insane?!" He asks with wide eyes, "He'd kill me before I could even open my mouth."

"You both lost someone you cared about, the same person in fact, I think it would be good for the both of you."

"Nance…"

"Just promise me you'll try."

He sighs, "I promise."

…

Four loud knocks on the door wakes from his slumber. He sits up and rubs his eyes.

The knocking happens again, "Alright, goddamnit!" He put his trousers and shirt back on before making his way to the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'm coming," he says still half asleep. He opens and his widen with shock at what he sees on the other side. Jane, standing there looking exhausted, and most noticeably, heavily pregnant.

"J-Jane?" He asks, his eyes welling with tears.

Her eyes close and she falls, luckily having Hopper there to catch her.

He doesn't know what to think. His daughter, who went missing for two years, is now unconscious in his arms, and with a baby inside of her.

"What the hell?"

…

A group of hooded men in black robes approach the wrecked car. One of them looks in the open right door to find, not Jane, but Lucas with his head embedded in the windshield.

The hooded man looks back at the road to see bloody flootprints going off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't understand why we're going to the hospital out of town when there's a perfectly good one in town," Hopper says.

"Because the further away the better please keep your eyes on the road."

Hopper shakes his head in disbelief, "Jane you have got to explain to me what's going on here."

"I can't right now."

"Why what's stopping you?"

"The fact that I'm having a baby."

"Which definetely needs an explanation, I mean Jesus Jane, you disappear for two years, and then I find you on my doorstep with broken glass in your feet and a baby in your belly, I'd say I'm entitled to some answers here, don't you?"

"Dad, please!"

He sighs, "I'm not mad okay, if anything I'm glad you're back, but why now is what I want to know, and why you're in the condition you're in."

She looks over at him, "I promise, once the baby's out, I'll tell you everything."

He nods, "Okay. We're nearly there."

…

Mike and Nancy both sit in the empty reception.

"I'm thinking of an animal," Nancy says.

Mike nods, "Okay."

"It's a big cat."

"Okay."

"What's your guess?"

"Is it a tiger?"

"Nope."

"Is it a…" Mike is cut off by the sound of a car pulling into the hospital parking lot.

Nancy stands, "Is that the chief's car?"

Mike also stands, "Oh has the donut consumption finally got him?"

They watch him get out and move to the passenger door. He opens it, and helps Jane out of the car.

Mike's eyes widen in shock, no, it can't be.

Nancy is equally as shocked, "Is that…?"

"Jane," Mike answers, completely frozen.

"Jesus Christ," she runs behind the front desk and picks up the phone.

"Dr. Carter, we've got one coming in, I'm gonna bring her up to you," she slams down the phone as the automatic doors open, allowing the chief and his daughter to enter.

Nancy runs over and takes Jane from his arms, slinging her arm over her shoulders.

"Mike, give me a hand."

He doesn't move, he is still in shock.

"Mike!" He returns to his senses, "Help."

He nods and runs over, slinging Jane's other arm over his shoulders, the first physical contact he's had with her in two years.

…

Dr. Carter and Nancy stand over Jane, now asleep in a clean patient gown.

"Alright, she'll be able to sleep through some of those contractions now, I will need your assistance when she goes into labour."

Nancy looks at him surprised, "Doctor I'm not trained for-"

"The only other one here who can help me, it has to be you."

She sighs, "Alright Doctor."

…

Mike sits across from Hopper in the reception.

"So she just turned up outside your cabin?"

"That's what I just said Wheeler."

"And she won't tell you why?"

"No! She wants to wait until after she's given birth."

Mike sits back with a sigh, "Let me guess, you think I have something to do with this."

"What?"

"Well let me tell you something, I didn't the first time, and I don't this time."

"I never said you did this time."

"No but your thinking it!"

The two stare at each other angrily.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not, because there's only thing I've thought about in regards to you."

"What's that?"

"That you're a disrespectful little shit!"

Mike stands, "Well you know what you are?!"

Hopper stands as well, towering over the black haired boy, "Tell me!"

"You're a failed father who can't blames all his problems on other people because his own pride stops him from seeing what he really is, a joke."

Hopper grabs Mike by his shirt collar.

"Hey!"

They look to see Nancy standing there, "Let, my brother, go."

Hopper complies and sits back down, still looking at Mike like he wants to kill him.

"She's awake, and she wants to see you first Mike."

Hopper scoffs, "Unbelievable."

…

Mike walks through the door and sees Jane sitting up. The two make eye contact and nervously smile at each other, they both sense the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hi Mike."

"Hi Jane."

He shuts the door and moves to sit in the chair closest to her bed.

"It's pretty quiet for a hospital," she says.

"Yeah it's just me, my sister and the head doctor, we're acting as a skeleton crew, the hospital's getting shut down soon," he says avoiding looking at her.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Never you'd be a janitor," she says with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Neither did I."

Her smile fades, "Mike I-"

He finally looks up, and he has tears in his eyes, "Where were you Jane? And why now have you come back now?"

"It's hard to explain."

He stands from his chair and moves around the room before turning to face her again.

"You destroyed me Jane, when you left, I became broken, I'm a janitor because I lost any and all passion, because of you."

Jane's eyes well with tears.

"And now you show up out of the blue, with no explanation, and a child, clearly I'm easily replaced."

"Mike no-"

"No Jane!"

"I love you."

He hesitates, he loves her too, but he has been hurt once, and won't go through it again.

"So did I."

He walks to the door, opens it, and walks out, leaving Jane in a mess of tears.

…

Outside the hospital, from the trees, several pairs of eyes watch the building, waiting to attack.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wheeler!"

Mike looks up from his seat in the hospital reception to see Hopper approaching him, looking pissed, "What do you want?"

Hopper stops, "What did you say?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I went to go speak to my daughter, and found her in tears, so I want to know what you said."

Mike rolls his eyes, "Great another thing that's my fault."

"When isn't it your fault."

Nancy enters the room, "Seriously guys, again?"

Mike stands, "You wanna know what I said?! I'll tell you, I told your daughter what she did to hurt me, that it's her fault, but to you it's once again something I've done, because you just love to make my life a living hell, don't you, you prick!"

"Mike!" Nancy warns.

"No! I've had enough of this washed up, pathetic excuse for a police chief, you want to constantly remind me of things I've supposedly done, well how about I have a turn, let's see, there's your wife that divorced you because you were a dick, or how about when your actual daughter who died because you lost control of your car! You wanna talk about that?!"

"You shut your fucking mouth!"

"You hate me, because I'm not like you, because I haven't driven everyone I love away!"

"Okay," Nancy says walking over and getting between them, "That is enough! Both of you!"

"Why? You're the one who said I should talk to him."

"Yes talk, not scream like idiots!"

Mike looks back at Hopper, "You just can't stand the fact that your daughter fell in love, and wasn't your little girl anymore, like she ever was to begin with!"

"You're nothing but trouble Wheeler you always have been!"

Mike laughs humourlessly, "How did you become police of chief? I mean you are so fucking deluded!"

…

Dr. Carter walks through the hospital corridors, towards Jane's room, when he hears a noise behind him. He turns with a confused look on his face, "Hello?" Nothing. "Nancy?" Still nothing.

Deciding it was just his imagination, he shrugs, and turns around to see a man in a black robe standing at a distance.

"Who are you?"

No answer.

"Who are you?!"

The man approaches.

"Hey," the doctor says, backing away slightly.

The man continues approaching.

"Hey!"

…

The arguing downstairs is interrupted by the screams of Dr. Carter.

"What the hell?" Nancy asks looking in the direction of the scream.

She turns back to the boys, "You two, stay here, and try not to kill each other!"

She heads up the stairs, assuming he's on Jane's floor. After a minute of walking the hallways, she turns the corner and sees the black robed man standing over the body of Dr. Carter, blood spilling out of his neck.

"Oh my God!" She says in shock. The man notices her.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"JANE WHERE IS SHE?!"

She flinches at the volume of his voice, "There isn't any Jane here!" She quickly glances at the fire alarm button on the wall.

"If you think I wanna play fucking games-"

She runs over to the button and quickly presses it.

…

Mike and Hopper jump at the sound of the fire alarm. They both look at each other, "Jane." They say in unison.

…

Nancy lays on her back on the floor, trying to stop the knife from going into her chest.

The robed man pushes harder, "Die you bitch!"

The knife is inches away from her chest, and she closes her eyes, her strength leaving her.

"HEY!" Her eyes snap back open and she looks to see Hopper approaching fast. He throws a kick, knocking her attacker off of her and onto the floor.

"Nancy!" Mike says getting onto the floor next to her.

Hopper looks down at the robed man, "Who the hell are you?"

The robed man picks up his knife and rises to his feet, swinging at Hopper. He avoids the attack and grabs his arm, then headbutts him. The robed man stumbles into the wall behind him, and Hopper punches him, hard, causing his head to dent the wall slightly, before falling unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

A gush of water wakes the cloaked man from his violent induced slumber. Breathing quickly from the shock, he looks around to see that he's in what looks like some kind of storage closet. He turns his head forward, and sees Mike, Nancy, and Hopper standing in front of him, Mike placing a now empty bucket on the floor next to his feet.

The man tries to stand from the chair he's sat on, but is unable to. He looks behind and sees a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, courtesy of Jim Hopper.

He turns back around to face his captors, "You can't keep her from us, she will be ours."

"Us?" Mike asks, "What do you mean us? How many of you are there?"

"Enough," he replies smirking.

"We're not here to play games asshole," Hopper announces slightly moving forward, "So how about you cut the crap and tell us who you are, and what you want? And if not, then this interrogation is going to get a lot more interesting."

The man sighs, "We, are the Apostles, and we want Jane."

"Why?"

"Because the Great One demands her."

"The Great One?" Nancy asks.

"He, is our savior, our lord."

Hopper rolls his eyes, "Alright you zealot we get it he's your god, but what does he want with Jane?"

The man smirks, "That's all you're getting out of me," they hear a sickening crunch and see his mouth filling with froth.

"What the hell?" Mike says with a disgusted look.

"Praise, the Great One," his head limply falls back, he is dead.

"Cyanide," Hopper confirms, "He had a capsule hidden in his mouth, SHIT!"

"He said us," Mike reminds, "That means there's others here."

"Yes, Wheeler I'm aware of the definition of 'us', and I don't know if you were listening but he started talking about a cult so of course it's not just him!"

Mike rolls his eyes, "Look, you hate me, I hate you, but right now we're in a fucked up situation, and we need to come together, okay?"

Hopper sighs, "Fine."

"Good, now first thing, do we have any way of defending ourselves?"

"Yeah, my revolver and extra bullets, but their in my car outside."

"They may have already taken them," Nancy says.

"There's only way to find out, I'm going to have to go out there."

"You'll need a lookout," Mike says.

"Mike, no-"

"Nance, if he goes out there and is distracted getting his gun," he points at the deceased man, "Then one of these assholes will jump him," he turns his gaze to Hopper, "Even you with all your hatred of me must know that."

"You're right, I do," Hopper replies, shocked at how willing Mike is to help him.

Nancy sighs, "Just be careful."

"I will, you ready Chief?"

"Let's do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Mike and Hopper stand by the entrance, in Hopper's hand, there is a scalpel, in Mike's, a flashlight. Taking a deep breath, the police chief stares back at the nervous janitor behind him.

"You're ready for this Wheeler?"

Mike hesitates for a second before nodding his head, "I'm ready."

Hopper nods, "Let's do this."

He throws open the door and the two move quickly towards the car, Mike turning on the flashlight and shining at the trees around the hospital, looking for attackers.

They reach the car, and Hopper opens the door, Mike standing nearby, switching directions so he can see everything.

Hopper opens the glovebox and sees the revolver, and the extra bullets. He quickly scoops them up and turns to Mike, "I got them."

Mike takes his eyes off the trees to face the chief, he looks at the bullets, disappointed, "That won't be enough."

Hopper shakes his head, "Let's get inside," he turns to face the trees behind him, "Out here we're-" he is cut off when he sees a cloaked man walking towards him, fast. The man pushes him off his feet and onto the hard ground, the revolver and bullets tumbling out of his hands. The man then brings his arm to stab Hopper in the chest, but the chief uses his arms to hold the knife back. The man is strong, too strong, the knife inches closer to his chest.

Well, the chief thinks, this is it.

BANG!

Blood from the man's now open head spills onto Hopper, who throws his deceased attacker off of him in disgust. He stands and looks to see Mike standing there with the revolver in his hands, shocked at the fact that he just killed someone.

Holy shit! Wheeler just saved me!

Hopper approaches him, "You okay?"

Mike shakily nods.

"Come on."


	6. Chapter 6

Mike, Hopper and Nancy sit around Jane, who, surprisingly, despite all the noise, is still asleep.

Mike looks over at Nancy, "Either that's a really strong sedative, or she's a much more heavy sleeper than I remember her being."

"I think it's a bit of both," Nancy replies.

"How long will it take to wear off?" Hopper asks.

She checks her watch, "Right about…" Jane stirs, prompting Nancy to look back up, "…now."

Jane's eyes flutter open, and upon seeing her audience, her brow furrows in confusion.

"Uh… hi," she says slightly chuckling. Then she notices the blood on her father, and her eyes go wide.

"Oh my god Dad what happened?!"

"That's what we came to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Jane," Mike grabs her attention, and then lays a black cowl on her bed next to her, the cowl of the man they interrogated.

She picks it up with both hands and holds it in front of her, and after looking at it for five seconds, she drops it and her face crumbles.

"Oh my God there, there here, there here," she says breathing quickly, tears running down her face.

"Jane!" Nancy calls, "You need to calm down okay, you need to calm down, and breathe."

She shakes her head rapidly, "No we need to, we need to go, we're, we're not safe!"

"Jane!"

She then tries to get out of bed, but all three of them move to keep her laying down.

"LISTEN TO ME! WE'RE NOT SAFE! WE CAN'T STAY HERE! THEY'LL KILL YOU!"

"Jane!" She stops shouting and looks at Nancy, "You need to stop okay, this is not good for you or the baby, so you need to breathe, with me like this," she demonstrates breathing through her nose and out through her nose, and Jane starts to follow, "There you go, you got it."

Eventually, she calms down, and the three of them sit back down to talk to her.

"Jane," her father starts, "I know you said you would tell me everything once the baby was out, but, me and Nancy have both nearly been killed by people who seem to have something to do with you, so I'm asking you, please, tell us what's going on."

She nods, "You're right, you have a right to know," she takes a deep breath before beginning, "Two years ago, me and Mike were at the convenience store, I was in the frozen food aisle, he was somewhere else, and then, my phone starting ringing," she takes another deep breath, trying to control her emotions, "It was an unknown number, but, I answered anyway, and the voice on the other end told me that they had people in the store, people that… that…" she burts into tears, and Mike moves forward to comfort her, but she waves him off, and he sits back down. After drying her eyes and composing herself, she continues, "that would kill my boyfriend if I didn't do as they say, I asked them who they were, they said, they were the Brotherhood, and that there was a car waiting outside, and if I didn't get in, then Mike would die," she sighs, "so, having no choice, I did what they said. They took me to a compound in Illinois, and for two years I have been impregnated by the guy on the phone, and everyone of those babies were fed fresh out of the the womb, to what they called the Great One."

"What is the Great One?" Mike asks.

"The worst thing you could ever imagine, I wanted to escape, I did, but I didn't know how, until, they recruited a new member, Lucas, at first he was like the rest of them, disillusioned, worshipping a false god, but he eventually saw them for what they really were, monsters. He offered to help me escape, and I said yes, I'd had enough of seeing my children be eaten by that… thing," she says choking on tears, "Our car crash and I ended up here. That's what happened to me."

Mike, Hopper and Nancy all sit with horrified faces.

"I shouldn't have come back here, how could I be so stupid?"

"I'm glad you came back," Mike reassures.

"Me too," Hopper says.

"But I've put you all in danger-"

"And we'll be able to protect you, all of us."

It is at that moment, the lights, not just in Jane's room, but across the whole building, go out.

"Oh shit."


End file.
